


Extraordinary

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Bull Riding, College, Cute boys, Cute texts, Drunk Shenanigans, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love through the years, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Skips, True Love, corey and mason are the best bros, liams always loved theo, theo lets him live his life, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: A few times someone stole Liam’s heart and the one time he realized it never belonged to any of those other guys.





	1. Brett

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melissa Mccall's quote:
> 
> "You fall in love more than once. It will happen again. And it will be just as amazing and as extraordinary as the first time. And maybe just as painful. But it will happen again I promise. And until then be your own anchor."

Liam met Brett Talbot while attending Devenford Prep. The guy was truly a sight for sore eyes and the distinct height difference made Liam melt every time he came close. Liam lived for Brett’s praises when he did well on the lacrosse field and the way he ruffled Liam's hair, leaving his hand lingering behind Liam’s neck just a little too long.

It was one afternoon after practice, Liam had put away his lacrosse gear and stripped off his pants, the green number 16 jersey hung loose around his body, skating over his ass. He was fully aware that he looked ridiculous, like a girl with a mini dress but he drew comfort from the fact that there was no one else there to see it.

Liam turned on the shower and moved to lift his shirt. He didn't hear the low purring until he was crowded against the wall, his cheeks burning against the cold tile. Brett spoke softly as his fingers danced around the hem of Liam’s jersey, barely touching his thighs, “Cute dress Dunbar”, Brett purred and rolled his hips, Liam gasped feeling the boy’ erection against his back. “Brett what are you doing?” another roll of his hips left Liam scratching at the tiles. He didn't know what this was or why he was reacting this way but he wanted more, he was however pretty sure you weren't supposed to get hard from your team captain grinding on you, but his hard shaft against the damp wall said otherwise.  Brett stepped back as if he had heard what Liam was thinking, he tipped Liam's shoulder allowing him to turn around. _Was his dick out? Did he care?_

“Liam...have you ever, uh, messed around with…. anyone before?” Brett’s tone was concerned yet still laced with want.

“Yeah totally. Many times” he felt so stupid lying but he'd feel even worse telling Brett he was a rock solid virgin.  He was sure this guy hauled them in one after the other.

Brett frowned, looking down at Liam's chest. Liam didn't understand why at the time. It would all only make sense a year or so later.

Brett’s lips curved into a sinful smirk, and it kind of made Liam angry but not angry enough to look away from the crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

“Can I try something?” Brett rasped, eyes fixed on Liam’s lips. His head was spinning and his heart hammered in his chest, something that seemed to amuse the taller boy, although Liam didn’t understand how he could possibly know what Liam was feeling, and it seemed to just fuel him even more.

Liam nodded, swallowing hard as Brett stepped closer. He slid his palm into Liam’s neck, lifting his head slightly “Tell me if you want to stop”, he held Liam’s gaze until he nodded in agreement and then he leaned down, brushing his lips against Liam’s, asking for entrance. Liam opened his mouth slowly and his tongue darted out, something that seemed to please Brett. The older boy responded by closing his lips around Liam’s, sucking softly then pulling back.

They smiled against each other’s lips, Liam’s body tingled in a way he had never felt before. He moved his head, connecting to Brett’s mouth again but this time he brought his hands up from where they were frozen by his sides, and hooked them into the band of Brett’s grey sweat pants. Brett responded to the touch by leaning down further, his long arms allowing him to easily reach Liam’s thighs and lift him off the ground, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist and sliding his hand up under the green jersey. “I’ve always had a thing for shorter guys”

Liam was much smaller muscle wise back then and Brett held him up with ease as they continued kissing, for how long Liam wasn’t sure. Brett didn’t push it and he didn’t touch Liam in any way he didn’t ask for. Their hands just roamed hungrily over the other’s body, tangled in locks of hair, sailing over smooth skin that was rippled in all the right places. Their tongues hungry for more but cautious, gentle and curious all at the same time.

They were eventually broken apart by the sound of the soccer team cheering in the hallway outside. The boys giggled and Brett lowered Liam back to the floor, his hands never leaving Liam’s skin. “Want to go out on Friday?”

It took Liam by surprise and he choked on his words muttering a string of strange noises before eventually coughing out a yes. Brett laughed and cupped his face, “Great, I’ll pick you up at 6” he towered over the boy, leaving hot little kisses on his forehead that Liam would still feel much later that day.

“Brett…” Liam was unsure of how to say this, hell he didn’t even know what exactly it was he was trying to say, Brett turned to him, eyebrows raised in question. “Brett, I’m not gay…I mean...” Brett smiled as he collected his things from the narrow bench, “Yeah baby, neither am I” he looked at Liam like he was crazy. “No, what I’m trying to say is that no one knows… yet, I didn’t even know--” Liam blushed, tugging on his jersey.

“Hey, relax, no one needs to know right now. And maybe I can help you figure a few things out along the way” Brett winked at him as he strutted out of the locker room. “Friday, baby!” His voice was full of promise and softer in tone than Liam had ever heard him speak. It was safe to say that Liam was positively swooning.

The weeks crept by, summer turned to winter and lacrosse picked up. The latest game was won and the team celebrated in the locker room, cheering and spraying water on one another. Liam and Brett were tucked away in the corner next to coach’s office, completely entwined in each other, lips wet and warm against cold skins. Brett loved pulling Liam onto his lap, his large hands making sure they covered every inch of Liam’s skin, his nails digging into every little curve of his body, leaving Liamrocking in his lap. They always found some dark corner somewhere to devour one another. It was the most beautiful secret Liam had ever kept, but something in the way Brett kissed him made him think he didn’t want this to be secret for much longer. And Liam was totally okay with that.

* * *

This practice was a particularly gruelling one. Liam was in goal and had missed a number of balls. The coach had him do 4 laps for each one he missed, he was hot and tired and pissed. His game didn’t improve despite the encouraging words from Brett and a few other players for him to keep trying. Liam returned from yet another lap to take his place in goal again when he was assaulted by the sight of Brett’s hands on number six’s lower back, his fingers pushing against the dimples on either side of her spine.  Liam fumed, tears stung his eyes and for once he was thankful for the uncomfortable helmet as warm drops rolled down his cheek, watching Brett’s hand move higher up her back. _Bastard!_ He tried to calm down but his jaw was already clenched so tight he wouldn’t be able to speak if he had to, his heart hammered against his chest and blood flooded from where is was needed to where it caused absolute chaos. His gloved hands curled around his lacrosse stick as his vision started tunnelling.

The coach called Brett up next and he got ready to haul the ball into the net, stopping in his tracks when he saw the boy’s face, his eyes wide and once again settled on Liam’s chest. _How could_ _Brett tell what_ _his heart was doing?_

The coach blew the whistle and Brett shot the ball towards Liam, aiming for the bottom right corner like he always did but for the first time that afternoon Liam caught it. Without thinking he flipped the stick over his shoulder and hurled it forcefully back at Brett. The ball hit Brett right on the collarbone and Liam was sure judging by the sound, it must have cracked.

Brett tumbled to the ground and the players crowded around him, they looked incredulously between him and Brett, and for once Brett Talbot was speechless. The coaches’ whistle blew a few times in succession until he was standing right in front of Liam.

“Bench!!”

“What?”

“You’re on the bench for Saturday’s game! Hell you’re on the bench for the rest of the season or until I decide otherwise Dunbar! What the hell is your problem?”

“Coach…”

“Get off!!”

Liam yanked his gear off tossing it onto the field as he stomped back to locker rooms, his stick still in his hands, his grip so tight his palms were bleeding. He punched an open locker on his way in, kicking the narrow bench to the far side of the room. He was boiling, he needed to hurt something, someone he didn’t even care. He grabbed his school bag and rushed out. Liam walked to the end of the hallway stopping in front of the supply closet, the strong scent of paint wafting from it. He was on auto pilot, he remembered people asking him after the incident if he had planned it and he honestly didn’t know. He couldn’t remember anything after he dumped his backpack and picked up the can of white paint.

Later that afternoon Liam was curled up on his bed, waiting for his parents to come home. His phone buzzed for the millionth time. He picked it up and saw the one message he dreaded, one he could have gone without ever seeing.

A simple text from Brett read “You’re dead to me” along with a picture of the coach’s car, dented all over, one window smashed and white paint running down the side. “This is your fault” he whispered into his pillow, now wet with tears.

And with that the fairy tale of Brett Talbot flew out the window along with his scholarship, friends and most of his self-respect. He was transferred to Beacon Hills High and was somewhat relieved that he would never have to see Brett again, at least that was easier than having to face him and see the soft gaze he once reserved for Liam now cold and vengeful. Liam was wrong however, as he would come to find, Beacon Hills would start playing friendly games against Devenford in the new year.

Although he saw Brett many times after he was suspended and their relationship had become somewhat amicable, Brett never quite looked at him the same and Liam would forever regret that he never got to see more of that tender side of Brett like he did when they were younger.

The last time he saw Brett he was tangled up in Liam’s co captain’s arms, kissing each one of the tiny freckles on his nose. And maybe it stung a little seeing Brett look at Nolan the same way he used to look at him, but happiness was a good look on the guy and Liam wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for Mr @snaeken and his Garrett obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We head cannoned his last name. If anyone knows the correct name let me know.

Everyone knows you never really get over your first love, or even your first crush. You keep them and all their memories in a very special place in your heart. You may move on; you may fall head over heels in love with someone else but that little corner of your heart will always flutter at the mention of their name.

Liam hated how that felt. He hated how it burned his chest to see Brett and Nolan together. He hated that he didn’t hate him. The heartbreak would usually just turn into anger and he’d have a lash out on the field, a very subdued lash out thanks to the new medication he was placed on after his suspension.

He focused all his energy into lacrosse and he was the talk of the town when he joined Beacon Hills High. _The freshman competing for team captain_. His technique was something none of the team members had ever seen before, and one team mate seemed to find it specifically amusing.

Garrett Davies had immediately taken Liam under his wing. He was at his side the minute coach introduced Liam to the team and Liam didn’t mind one bit. The boy was insanely handsome, the classic blonde hair, blue eyes and an earth shattering smile. Liam had trouble dragging his eyes away from the way Garrett’s shirt clung to him, accentuating every single ripple of the boy’s athletic body. He couldn’t help but wonder what he’d look like without the shirt.

Liam wished he could have said that he took his time getting to know Garrett a little better, but it all happened so fast. One moment they were practicing their back shots and the next they were making out in the goal post. He didn’t remember who kissed who first, or how it even happened. They were fast and hungry and they could never get enough of one another. It felt dirty and wrong, especially considering the fact that Garrett had a girlfriend and they were sneaking around behind her back. But Garrett was so smooth with his words and his nagging little gestures that Liam found it hard to resist. Whenever they would meet up after practice or stay late to perfect a game plan they would always end up all over each other, rolling around on the field.

This night was no different, except for the fact that they were in the library studying for a test. Violet, Garrett’s girlfriend had given up on trying to get his attention and decided to head out, leaving the boys alone. The tension was so thick, it physically hurt them to keep their bodies in check with her in the room, Liam’s leg was pressed tightly to Garrett’s under the table and when she wasn’t looking they would steal hungry glances at one another, their eyes immediately shifting to the other’s lips.

Garrett walked her out, subtly turning his cheek as she tried to kiss him goodbye. He waited until she was far enough down the hall way before he pulled the library doors closed, locking them in. He turned around and stalked toward Liam, taking his shirt off in the process. Liam moved, also hastily pulling his shirt over his head, lifting himself onto the desk, readily receiving Garrett’s tongue as he reached him. Their lips moved together as if that’s what they were made to do.

He laid back on the desk, pulling Garrett down onto him. The boy crawled up Liam’s body nibbling at his abs as he moved upward. Liam gasped at each nip, his hips bucking up when Garrett’s mouth reached his nipples, his tongue flicking lazily over the pink skin. Liam gasped “G…” his eyes rolling back, nails digging into Garrett’s back.

“I want to fuck you Liam, I want to be inside you” Garrett whispered into Liam’s mouth, “I need you”

Liam would have answered if he hadn’t been so stuck on how Garrett’s voice dripped with lust, and how his hips grinded into Liam, their erections rubbing together through the material “Liam…” Garrett rasped before he dipped his tongue into Liam’s mouth again.

Liam looked up at him out of breath, lips swollen and wet “G, I’m about to blow so you better hurry the fuck up then.”

Garrett didn’t spare another moment, he pushed himself off of the table, ever so thankful that the boy was wearing sweats instead of jeans. He yanked Liam’s pants down, gasping when Liam’s cock sprung free slapping against his stomach “Holy shit Liam” Garrett took Liam’s length into his palm, closing shaky fingers around it as he felt his own cock twitch in response. Liam whined as he worked his hand over him, the strokes intensifying with each moan. “Shit, Garrett stop” the boy froze as Liam clasped his hands around Garrett’s, “I’m sorry!”

“No idiot I’m going to come if you keep doing that” Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the pink blush spreading across the other boy’s cheeks. Liam had only ever been touched by Brett before this, but he knew what to expect and how it worked, and yet there was just something about the way Garrett moved and the way Liam felt when he was with him, that made it incredibly hard to control himself. Garrett’s hunger seemed to be contagious and Liam could literally get off just by looking at him. “Just…fuck me okay?” Liam asked letting go of Garrett’s hand, moving up to kiss him again, his fingers moving to the boy’s zipper.

Garrett pushed Liam back on the desk and slipped a hand down to his ass. He sucked his thumb into his mouth coating it with saliva, leaning down and pressing it gently to Liam’s opening while kissing him softly. The boy squirmed beneath him, moaning with each soft circle Garrett’s thumb traced around the sensitive skin. His thumb slipped inside of Liam and he bit into Garrett’s bicep as he felt the digit moving in slowly, and twisting around as he pulled it back out, “Breathe Liam”. Garrett whispered against Liam’s jaw. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath.

“Fuck you’re so sexy like this. Just breathe okay, I’ll take care of you” Liam nodded and swallowed hard, his body reacted wildly to the sensation, slightly uncomfortable but maddening at the same time. He felt the muscles around his hole relax the more Garrett’s thumb moved, “I’m adding one more”

By the time Liam registered what he had said it was too late, the added finger coupled with the languid pumps of Garrett’s hand, sent Liam over the edge. His body jerked, and he spilled all over himself and Garrett. They both chuckled as he gasped for breath and Garrett helped him ride it out. “Couldn’t wait huh?” the boy’s mouth was warm on Liam’s chest and he could feel his smile stretch against his skin “I told you I was close” Liam breathed trying to steady his heart while his fingers uncurled from the edges of the desk.

The rest of the night was a beautiful sloppy mess, there was no time to take it slow they were too far gone, and just like on the lacrosse field they tried besting each other, if one rocked forward the other rocked back harder, every frantic kiss met with an equally desperate tug of hair, every moan answered with some or other sinful sound. They couldn’t get any closer than they already were but that didn’t stop them from trying, completely overcome by and infatuated with one another, Garrett’s eyes never leaving Liam’s.

* * *

 

Liam remembered his mom saying if something seems too good to be true- it usually is. This had never been more applicable than right in this moment. Liam was supposed to have gone on his first official date with Garrett but instead he was tied up with silver duct tape in his team captain’s bath tub, listening to him and his friend talk about burying Liam’s body in the desert. _Why_ , you ask? Well, it seems this town was full of psychopaths.

The captain and his friend had delivered a brutal tackle on the field that Liam was not prepared for, he landed wrong and injured his ankle. He was safe and sound in his hospital room before he heard horrible noises in the hallway and went to check it out and then a boy with a bloodied t-shirt and razor sharp teeth grabbed him and hauled him to the roof, he could have been mistaken but the boy was… growling?

The next moment Scott, his team captain, leaped across the roof and pushed the weird boy off of him but he stumbled and slipped off the edge of the building. He looked up to find that Scott had grabbed him just in time but his face was contorted like some kind of wild animal, and his eyes were fucking red, red! The man had glowing red eyes! And the next thing he knew his hands were slipping but Scott sunk a mouthful of nightmarish fangs into his arm and he felt his blood boil almost instantly. That’s all he remembered before he was tossed over Scott’s shoulder and duct-taped in the back of someone’s car.

And now they had apparently decided that he deserved to have the tape ripped from his mouth and Scott’s friend was rambling on about confusing things happening and…and…who even knows!? This guy made no sense whatsoever. They were talking to him like he was going to go through puberty again, about _‘changes’_ and how that might kill him? He started crying, partly because he was scared and angry but mostly because Garrett had been sitting at the grill waiting for him for two hours and his heart ached knowing he probably thought Liam had stood him up. The other boys took pity upon seeing him cry and removed the rest of the duct tape. He saw an opportunity to escape and he stood up slowly, turning around while they babbled on, he counted to three and flung the chair around, knocking them both to the ground with a single blow.

His escape was fleeting as he realized he had no shoes on and then he was tackled to the floor and thrown down a flight of stairs.

Liam eventually managed to escape and ran out into the night, in the only direction his heart knew. He crashed into Garrett just as the boy was leaving the grill. Garrett’s expression was blank and his pretty mouth that would normally light up with a smile was pulled in a tight line, his nostrils flaring as he watched Liam try to catch his breath.

“G, I’m sorry…I…just, I got” Jesus what the hell was he meant to say? He was bitten by some animal-boy and kidnapped only to be told he was going to go through some kind of change? He couldn’t possibly say that.

Garrett’s eyes flicked over Liam’s messy hair- kind of how it normally looked after they had sex, then down to his feet, clad with only socks. He lifted an eyebrow before looking back at Liam.

“Where are your shoes Liam?” Garrett asked, his voice thick with indignation.

Liam opened his mouth and realized once again that he had no good explanation for any of this. Garrett’s eyes burned into him, waiting for an answer. He felt a quick release from the pressure of the boy’s gaze as his eyes dropped down to Liam’s arm. His lips parted and he grabbed Liam’s hand twisting it to reveal the bite mark on Liam’s arm.

“G…wait” Liam tried to reach out to the boy but he slapped his hand away, and forcefully pushed Liam back.

“What the fuck is that Liam?? Is that a bite mark? From someone else? Is that where your shoes are Liam, at your little fuck buddy’s house?

“No, Garrett please wait…”

“So you forgot about me because you were too busy fucking someone else? I left Violet for you! I told my mom I was gay! Liam what the fuck?” Garrett was shaking, his eyes filling with tears as he shouted at Liam on the sidewalk.

“It’s not like that G, please” He didn’t know what to say anymore, there was no sane explanation for what had happened, nothing that Garrett would have believed anyway. There was a voice inside Liam’s head telling him that maybe it was better that Garrett wasn’t a part of whatever was about to come, because judging by the things he had seen earlier that night, it couldn’t be anything good – and Garrett, well he deserved all the good in the world.

So Liam swallowed hard, bit back the tears and admitted to a wrong he’d never done, “I’m so sorry”

Liam watched as the boy broke in front of him, he let him push him around, scream at the top of his lungs until his voice was hoarse and there was no more fight left in him. He watched Garrett walk away that night, his shoulders shaking, loud sobs echoing down the quiet road.

Liam had been right after all. This town, the people in it, nothing about it was good. Liam Dunbar was a werewolf and as crazy as that sounded it was true, and he had to repeat it to himself almost every day to believe it. He had a pack now, and he had a strange bond of loyalty to his team captain, his alpha. The pack was in a constant state of battle, fighting one evil after the next. He saw things that not even his most gruesome video games could compare to, and he knew that he made the right choice by sending Garrett away that night – chances were pretty good that he wouldn’t still be alive if he had stayed.

 

Life went on and Liam even met a girl, pretty, bright and strong, he was positive that this time it was right.

That was until Stiles made him scent a seemingly random guy in the woods one night. Good heavens that scent…


	3. Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can accept everything that happened in canon as the events that followed after chapter 2.  
> I will delve into Theo and Liam's departure after 6x20 in the final chapter.
> 
> But for now, enjoy.

It was Liam’s first year of college. Things were exciting and new, Liam felt full of energy and his IED hadn’t shown its ugly face since the fight with the Anuk-Ite. Everything had calmed down considerably and he was able to finish high school with only a few extra classes.

The dorm parties were ridiculous and as much as Liam tried to focus on his studies he was constantly distracted by the buzz around him. It didn’t help that his best friends attended the same college as he did. Mason and Corey always had some new “hot” place to check out. And as a newly open ‘bi-pup’ as Malia so affectionately called him, he was happy to tag along as a third wheel because he hardly ever went home alone. If he was honest there were a lot more guys interested in him than girls, or was it that the guys just beat the girls to it? Corey said it was his eyes, that they were ‘distractingly’ blue, that you saw his eyes walk thought the door before you’d see him. Mason said it was because of his height, that he resembled something that needed protection. Either way Liam got an absurd amount of attention.

Mason would always scoff and roll his eyes whenever they were out in public and whoever walked passed them would stutter and stare at them as Liam’s group walked passed. The young girls were the worst, the pack couldn’t finish a sentence without some girl taking a selfie trying, not so subtly, to get Liam in the shot behind her, the rest of the girls giggling uncontrollably reminding him of the way Hayden used to snort when she laughed. Liam guessed this was why he preferred the guys to the girls, and he would revel in it when the girls visibly blew a gasket as he made out with a cute guy in the corner at a party.

Liam and the pack were lazed back in the hipster coffee shop’s lazy-boy chairs, frozen drinks in hand, bright red coal burning on the hookah, because apparently they were _those_ guys now. Corey even looked the part, his hair had grown really long, he kept it sleeked back, a few strands falling forward and his aviator sunglasses hooked in the front of his shirt. Even Mason traded his usual look for complete “Frattire” right down to the beige Sperry’s and light pink golf shirt. Liam kept it casual with tight fitting long sleeves and skinny jeans, mostly wearing a snap back or beanie.

Corey saw the boy walk in first. After failing to answer when he was asked what he was staring at, Mason and Liam turned around to look for themselves. Mason’s jaw dropped and he slapped Corey’s arm repeatedly, words failing him. Liam gawked in awe at the dark haired boy moving toward the counter. He usually waited for them to approach him but this boy was looking straight ahead, ignoring the gapes and stares from around the coffee shop. Liam was drawn to him like a magnet, his body getting up before his mind told it to, making his way toward the other boy.

“Liam?” Mason said nervously.

“Oh…no…Liam wait!” Corey whispered hoarsely, pushing himself up from the chair to go after him but Mason grabbed his arm, tugging him back.

“I don’t think he knows…” Mason said amused, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief. “This is going to be great” he said sinking back in the chair, sipping on his ice coffee as if he was in the theater, completely ignoring Corey’s ‘ _he’s your friend!_ ’ scowl.

Liam bit his lip and ignored his fluttering heartbeat as he approached the counter, eyes darting over the boy. He had a colorful lotus tattoo in his neck, thick black studs in his earlobes and few more tattoos were visible through the tight black and white V-neck he was wearing.

Liam shuffled up next to him, suddenly not sure what the hell he was doing. The boy turned his head in Liam’s direction and Liam had to stop himself from turning around and running away. Something about him was utterly intimidating, cocky almost. Instead of running Liam just smiled, the boy returned a tight smile while giving Liam a once over, he reached across the counter and took the waitress’ pen turning to Liam.

“Well? Where do you want me to sign?”

“What?”

“You don’t want me to sign something?”

“No? I don’t think so? Why would I-”

He lowered the pen and a blinding smile appeared on his face and it nearly knocked Liam off his feet. He couldn’t stop staring, his full lips curved devilishly in the corners, the lip ring glittering as his tongue gently darted over it. His hazel eyes narrowed as he looked at Liam with wonder.

“You don’t know me do you?”

“Should I?”

The boy snorted, looking away to hide his grin. He shook his head and the mop of floppy black hair bounced as he moved.

“Why did you come over then?”

Liam blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets “I- I really don’t know. I’m sorry I bugged you...” he moved to turn around but the boy grabbed his arm, feeling eagerly over the muscles before he lifted Liam’s hand out of his pocket for him and slid his palm into Liam’s.

“I’m Jake” he smiled warmly, his hand soft in Liam’s.

Liam managed to regain his senses and smiled back, “Liam” his shoulders relaxed as he brushed a finger over Jake’s knuckle.

Jake didn’t let his hand go. They stood talking by the counter, laughing, lost in one another’s eyes. Liam turned Jake’s arm upward, admiring the beautiful rose tattoo on the back of his hand and the tiny scribbles on his fingers, softly tracing over them with one of his own. After what seemed like hours, Jake jotted his number down on the inside of Liam’s wrist and sealed it with a gentle kiss.

Liam watched as Jake sauntered out of the shop before he made his way back to the table where Mason and Corey sat with gaping holes where their mouths should be. Liam frowned at them, picking up his melted ice coffee as he took a seat opposite them.

“I mean he’s cute but do you have to stare like that? Or are you so surprised your boy managed to pull that off” Liam took a smug sip of his drink wiggling his inked wrist in the air.

“Liam, do you even know who that was??”

Liam crinkled his nose “Yes duh, I just spoke with him now, or are you blind? His name is Jake.”

“You’re going to wish _you_ were blind in a few minutes,” Mason burst out laughing, slapping both his hands hard onto his knees, “show him” he said, impatiently waving a hand in Corey’s direction.

“Show me what? Are you guys drunk?” he picked up Corey’s drink, smelling it while the chimera tapped away on this phone, turning down the volume and checking who was behind them, which just added to Liam’s confusion. He handed the phone to Liam and instructed him to press play.

Mason was practically bouncing on the edge of his seat as Liam tapped the screen. His expression quickly went from placid to confused as the boy he had been talking to earlier appeared on the screen. He watched as a shirtless Jake handed a mirror to another shirtless man, Liam frowned at Corey.

“Skip to 26:05” Corey said with a sly smile, leaning back in his chair. Liam did as he was told but dropped the phone onto the table almost instantly. He watched Jake lay face down ass up, his mouth open -probably moaning passionately as the other guy pounded into him. “Oh my god!”

“He’s a porn star!” Mason yelped, he had actual tears streaming down his face and he could barely talk as he tried stifling the laughter. People form the other tables were looking over at them. “Mason shut up” Liam hissed, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

Corey was no better, he was curled up in the lazy-boy holding his stomach as his shoulders shook with laughter.

“You know what!? It doesn’t matter!!” Shut up, I’m going to go find him right now and like marry him or something!” Liam yelled and threw Corey’s phone at him, launching out of his seat, his cheeks flushed. Liam muttered cusses on his way out of the door while the other two boys slid down in their seats, strangled gasps echoing in the room as they laughed hysterically. Corey held up the video to Mason, trying to reiterate the hilarity of the situation, not that Mason could see anything anymore.

Liam didn’t go find Jake to propose to him, he did however go back to his dorm room, flopping down on the bed with a huff. He pulled out his phone scrolling through Instagram, his breath hitching at the first story that popped up ‘ _Raeken_TJ’._ He clicked on the story shuffling until he was comfortable on the bed, it wasn’t always that Theo posted but when he did it was some good stuff. The video loaded for a few seconds and Liam caught himself holding his breath.

A picture of Theo’s face flashed onto the screen in superzoom mode, Liam held his finger on the screen when the zoom was at its closest, he lingered on the green eyes for a moment before releasing his finger. The next slide was of Theo doing a silly dance next to a pool before diving in and coming up on the other side, someone laughed in the background and threw a towel at him. Liam paused the screen again for a few seconds just as Theo got out of the pool. The next few slides were of Theo and a few friends hanging around at someone’s house, cooking and quite possibly drinking spiked beer. Theo smiled a lot, he even laughed and Liam never thought that the sound could make him so happy, he felt silly smiling to himself alone in the dorm room but it wasn’t something he could stop.

Theo and Liam spoke quite often, though they hardly saw one another. Liam usually texted him first, oddly enough when he wanted advise. Theo was many things but of all those things he was the most logical and practical person Liam had ever met. Their conversations were mostly quick and to the point but always worth it, and for a little while after they spoke that annoying tug in Liam’s heart, like something in his life was amiss, was gone.

His phone buzzed as soon as the ‘seen by: s _till_in_a_hole_ ’ icon appeared on Theo’s story.

_“Stop stalking me #weirdo”_

_“You took exactly 5 seconds to see that I saw your story #kingweirdo”_

_“You doing good wolf boy? You happy?”_

_“I’m okay. You?”_

_“I’m fine…why are you texting me at 12 in the afternoon, don’t you have luncheons with your frat people”_

_“uhm YOU texted ME.  And my frat people pissed me off”_

_“Do I wanna know?”_

_“I met a guy. But he’s…different”_

_“Is this another ‘why can’t I date a wendigo’ conversation, Liam?”_

_“LOL no but that wendigo was cute a.f. This guy makes adult films for a living.”_

_“You never fail to surprise the hell out of me. But anyway, what is your problem?”_

_“I mean will that even work? Dating a porn star?”_

_“Does it make you happy? Does it make your heart do stupid things?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“Then go for it”_

_“Yeah I guess so”_ Liam smiled at the screen, his fingers trembled as he typed the next text _“Miss you, asshole”_

_“Stay happy wolf boy xxx”_

He knew Theo wasn’t going to reply to that, he never did. Liam sighed and placed the phone on his chest and looked at his wrist, Jakes number was smudging slightly as if it were rushing him to make the call or at least save the number to his phone.

He tried ignoring that annoying tug at his heart strings telling him that the text wasn’t enough, that he needed to hear _his_ voice. Liam’s fingers were dialing his number before he could stop himself. The phone rang only once, as if Theo was also laying somewhere in this world with his phone on his chest burning a hole through his clothes. Theo didn’t question why he called and they spoke for a long time in the silence of the dorm room. Liam couldn’t think of anything else except his soothing voice, calm and hoarse, Theo’s laugh residing in the back of Liam’s mind until he could hear it in person again one day.

* * *

 

Liam and Jake’s relationship was like a carnival and they were like two young boys armed with mouths full of candy floss and pockets full of coins. There were too many things to do, their little hearts beating out of their chests with excitement as they ran from the one stall to the next. Always laughing and always happy. They didn’t fight or bicker, it was an easy love despite the complications one would think came along with dating an adult film superstar. They were always together, acting like sixteen year olds, running around in the streets late at night, laughing and falling over each other, drunk with love.

They fit together perfectly, and the sex was amazing, Jake even let Liam direct while he was filming, offering countless times for Liam to star with him, which Liam kindly declined of course. They traveled and took amazing photos that were posted all over Instagram for the world to see. Liam lived for that little thumbs up emoji from Raeken_TJ, offering his stamp of approval- only then would Liam smile, satisfied, and put the phone down.

The two usually spent their Sundays with Mason and Corey ordering take out, playing video games or binge watching the latest shows. Mason still had trouble composing himself around Jake and it was probably the most adorably awkward thing the other three had ever seen. But there was a weekend when the chimera and his boyfriend were out of town and Jake and Liam were left to their own devices. It started out slow and lazy as Jake woke Liam up in the best way- with his pretty mouth softly kissing the insides of Liam’s thighs. Liam’s brain woke up filled with euphoria, already seeing stars.

“Morning” Jake hummed against Liam’s thigh, smiling.

“Hey” Liam’s voice was croaky, his eyes still battling to open, but he welcomed Jake’s touch, reaching his hands down and pulling him up to his mouth.

Jake playfully grabbed Liam’s face, planting soft kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. “What do you want to do today angel face?” he asked spreading the kisses down to Liam’s neck.

“If you keep kissing me like that I don’t think we will be doing much of anything” Jake licked over Liam’s collar bone with a daring little hum. Liam snaked his arms around Jakes middle, using some werewolf strength to flip him over so that he was straddled over Jake’s hips, only then noticing their naked bodies, “Why are we always naked?”

“Because if we wear clothes you rip it to pieces with your fucking claws when you get too excited.”

Liam leaned down, kissing over the black ring in Jake’s lip. “That’s because you are used to taking your clothes off way too slowly for the camera”

Jake giggled and looked up at Liam with that naughty boyish grin that Liam was so in love with, he cupped Jake’s face, brushing his thumbs over his lips, “I love you, Jake”

“And I love you too angel face”

Liam threw the sheets off of Jake, admiring the way his muscles danced underneath the tattoos each time Liam touched him. Liam ran his hand over Jake’s stomach, and over the tip of Jake’s cock- leaking and ready. Liam rocked his hips into the boy.

“What do you want angel” Jake asked rolling his hips back.

Now, many guys said they were versatile, but Liam had never met anyone that fit that description as perfectly as Jake. The boy could go from dominant top to submissive bottom in less than three seconds. So Liam knew that _“what do you want”_ really meant ‘ _who_ do you want’, and Liam’s answer would almost always be _‘fuck me up baby’_ but this time he brushed his fingers up Jake’s arms, tightly gripping his wrists, pinning them above his head. He glanced down at Jake and whispered, “You with me?”.

Upon seeing his smirk and a quick _‘go-ahead’_ wink from the boy, Liam continued, licking over Jake’s lips, his tongue slipping inside. His tongue was hot and demanding in Jake’s mouth, his grip on him stronger than usual, fueled by the full moon.

Liam still found the thought of them having a large lube dispenser permanently mounted on the wall next to the bed completely ridiculous, but hey, there it was.

Liam prepped him, taking his time even though his insides were screaming for release, and when Jake was ready and writhing under the wolf’s hold, Liam lined himself up with Jake’s entrance and pushed inside slowly. Liam let go of Jake’s hand but with a frim warning “You don’t touch yourself until I say so”. Jake whined in agreement, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth as Liam filled him up.

Liam moved, gripping the boy’s hips tightly, moving his own hips around in painfully slow circles. He watched his cock slide in and out of Jake, keeping time with Jake’s moans, and boy was he vocal. Liam blushed, smirking down at him, “Fuck baby…” was all Jake managed to whimper between moans before his eyes rolled back again with the next thrust.

Jake’s shaft was sliding up and down in the silky leakage on his stomach and Liam smiled at the way Jake was coming undone, knowing exactly what he needed but he teased him with a few more slow strokes before nodding at the boy, watching as he greedily grabbed his cock and started pumping.

He looked up at Liam his eyes completely hazy with need “You can go as hard as you want now” Jake breathed. Liam’s eyes flashed gold and he started snapping his hips at an unrelenting pace watching as Jake threw his head back, exploding all over his stomach and chest, dribbles of cum pooling in the hollow of his neck. Liam came shortly after but not before he lowered himself down onto Jake, taking his sweet lips into his mouth, losing himself in those hazel eyes as his orgasm flooded over him.

* * *

 

As they say -all good things must come to an end.

Liam sat next to Jake on the unmade California king bed in his apartment. Jake’s work had offered him a four-year contract filming in Germany with some of the top names in the industry, for a ridiculous amount of money. Jake couldn’t say no and Liam wouldn’t have wanted him to either. Jake slid down the bed to his knees and wormed himself between Liam’s legs, resting his forehead on Liam’s chest.

“I’m sorry angel eyes”. Jakes own eyes were closed, trying to hide the tears. Liam lifted his chin up, “Hey, listen, I wouldn’t trade this for anything.” Liam kissed him, the sparks immediately flying. Even though Liam’s heart skipped a beat he meant what he said in that moment.

For a long time, Jake had made him very happy and that’s all he was instructed to be - _happy_. Jake’s hands slid beneath Liam’s shirt and he kissed his neck in a way that only Jake could, while his other hand worked on Liam’s zipper. Liam laid back on the mattress and closed his eyes.

Jakes mouth went to work on him, leaving Liam seeing stars and gasping for breath as he hummed against Liam’s skin. It was like every other night they made love- they made absolute magic, Liam came so many times he had lost count, the only difference was that this time he worked hard to savor every moment, burning Jakes touch into his memory. Every brush of his tattooed fingers over Liam’s skin, every taste of his lips, every boyish grin before he made Liam moan his name.

“Show me those eyes angel” Jake purred, slowing his thrusting to look down at Liam sprawled out underneath him. Liam obliged and flashed his werewolf eyes, at which Jake thrust forward and came hard into Liam and the wolf followed suit. The two fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, wrapped up in each other, inked patterns tangled up in muscle, their skins damp and sticky. A memory Liam would treasure for the rest of his life.


	4. Prof. Mahealani

Liam took a good few months to recover from the heartbreak that was Jake’s final departure. He wandered the campus like some love sick zombie, he hardly ate or smiled anymore. Corey and Mason tried their very best to cheer him up with random hook ups – which he mostly left high and dry, losing interest the moment Jake popped back into his memory.

 It was the start of his second year and Liam was on another pouting spree. He was seated in the middle of Mason and Corey in the auditorium, their usual spot -third row from the top, waiting for their new class to start. His lip was quite literally on the ground; the sulking had become almost theatrical at this point. He avoided the eye roll between the couple and stared at the big blackboard in the front of the room, his cheek squishing as it rested against his fist.

 The other two boys had an intense conversation, talking over Liam’s head and ignoring his sulking when the auditorium door swung open and what Liam swore was some kind of god walked in with a stack of books in his hands. The tall man walked over to the large desk and placed the books down, slinging his bag over his head, placing it beside the books.

 Liam watched mouth agape as the man yanked a draw open, pushing the sleeves of his knitted gray jersey up to his elbows, revealing his tanned and defined forearms. He moved to the big chalk board and started writing his name and Liam watched like a fool as he turned around and smiled at the class.

 “If you have trouble pronouncing it you can just call me Danny.” He said with a bright smile, dusting the chalk off of his hands. “If you can open your books on page 105, we will start from there”

 Liam swooned, sinking back in his chair. Even Mason and Corey was taken slightly aback by the new history professor. The three boys were in awe for the rest of the lecture except when Liam pulled out his phone to take a snap of Danny, forwarding it onto Theo with no caption, just an upside down emoji face, the response was almost instant.

  _“Really? Your professor, Liam?”_

_“LOOK AT HIS DIMPLES”_

_“This is such a bad idea…Go talk to him”_

_“You good?”_

_“I’m good now_ _J_ _. Don’t take so long to text me again”_

_“You know you can always text me first right?”_

_“I could…but no”_

_“I’d like it if you did”_

_“Stay happy wolf boy. xxx”_

_Dammit_. Why was this man so difficult? Why did Liam even bother. _Because you need your anchor._ Liam sighed heavily forgetting that he was still in class. Mason and Corey hell, even Mr. Mahealani looked at him. He turned beet red and hid his face behind a thick textbook until the lecture was done.

 Danny was packing up the books when Liam approached him. “Hi Mr. Danny.” He heard Mason and Corey snicker in the back, he cleared his throat when the man looked up. He was gorgeous. Short dark hair, big brown eyes and dimples that never ended. “Hey...” Danny looked startled, but smiled anyway.

 “I, uh, just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Liam.” he held out his hand and Danny shook it, looking warily at Liam.

 “You know, that’s really not necessary”

 “Yeah, yeah I know, but I really like history” _God Liam what is your problem…that line only works on Theo._

“Well, you’re in the right place I guess” Danny said, looking around the auditorium with raised eyebrows. “Wait…Liam? Dunbar?

  _Shit._ Liam’s mind immediately raced through all the possible things he did in that week that could have led to this man knowing his name without ever meeting him. Corey had warned him several times that riding the mechanical bull in the gayest of clubs, wearing only his jock strap was an excruciatingly bad idea, did he listen? Of course not.

 “You’re Scott’s beta right?”

 You could have knocked Liam over with a feather. He stammered a few times while the crazy thoughts swam around in his head. _Hunter? Friend? Werewolf? Gay?_ What? _Liam!_

 He heard a whisper from the back “Don’t be weird, answer him” Corey sometimes proved very useful as a flight attendant of whatever Mason called it.

 Liam obliged “Yes, actually. I am, how do you…wait so you _know_?”

 “Oh, I _know._ ” He said with that kind of tone that made Liam think he knew a lot more than he lead on, that he had seen some things.

“Right. Well, now I know you know and you probably know they know too, so…” 

“Yeah” Danny gave a half smile as he placed the last book on top of the rest. “You want to help me take these to my car?”

 _Hell yes!!_ Liam eagerly scooped up the books, his face lit up as he looked over to Mason and Corey, who sat with their thumbs in the air when Danny spotted them, frowning before going after Liam.

Liam and Danny shared many interesting chats about their favorite history topics over the following weeks, they could talk for hours and Liam came to find that Danny made the best coffee, probably in the entire world. Liam would stay after class and help him with research for the next topic late into the night.

Danny told him about his time at Beacon Hills High, the numerous accounts Scott saved his life and how he sniffed him on the lacrosse field thinking _he_ was the werewolf, he even told him about that horrible night at Glen Capri. They talked about Ethan, and Jackson and the fact that his ex was now engaged to his best friend. The two even did a quick face time call with the happy couple in London. Liam was completely fascinated, hanging on every word Danny said, forgetting about the research entirely.

Danny seemed to really enjoy Liam’s company, ignoring the times Liam stared at him instead of searching for lesser known facts about Julius Caesar. Liam in turn ignored the fact that Danny didn’t seem romantically interested in him at all, but that didn’t stop him from falling over his feet for the guy. He didn’t mind that all he got out of this was an accidental finger brush when Danny handed him yet another cup of coffee. He liked being around him, he liked that someone understood him, and even when there was just silence it was still comfortable.

Another Thursday rolled by and Danny and Liam were sitting at the desk in his office, their shoulders pressed together, their faces just inches apart as they stared down at the laptop screen looking for pictures of ancient Rome. Liam chose that exact moment to crack a joke and they both laughed, but just as Danny’s eyes met Liam’s, the beta leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Danny’s lips.

Did he plan to kiss him out of the blue? Definitely not. Did he regret it? Maybe a little. It was late, he was drowsy, he was lonely. There were so many things he could have blamed it on but it really just came down to him being head over heels in love with his lecturer. His laugh, his dimples, his sense of humor, his incredible brain and how much he knew about history, the ridiculous stories he told Liam about Stiles and cousin Miguel and how his face lit up when he did so. Liam was too far gone.

“What are you doing?” Danny was calm, too calm for someone who had just been sneak-kissed.

“Wow – I don’t know. I’m Sorry! I misread that! I’m so sorry!” Liam babbled as he got up to leave, but Danny grabbed his arm, spinning Liam into him, he was so smooth with his movements, Liam didn’t know when he had placed a hand on his neck or when he closed the short distance between their lips. Danny was so much taller than Liam that he had to bend down to reach him, kind of like Brett always had to. Liam always found the drastic height difference a bit awkward.

Jake and Garrett were exactly Liam’s height and it worked for them, although Liam did prefer guys just a few inches taller. _Like Theo._ Liam’s eyes shot open, worried that Danny might have heard the ridiculous thought somehow, but he was glued to Liam’s lips, his eyes still closed.

The second thought that popped into Liam’s mind was that feeling you get when you’re going to see a book to film adaptation of your favorite story. You’re excited and all hyped up, you know the book so well and most importantly you know the ending too. You may know that the main character dies or that the guy doesn’t get the girl, but the exciting part is seeing all of this unfold, feeling the emotions, living the story with the characters.

More importantly Liam thought about how you feel when you leave the movie theater and the movie was a total disaster…that feeling of wishing you had rather stayed home and never went to see it, but it was done now and nothing could take it back. That’s how Liam felt.

Liam knew the moment his lips touched Danny’s that this was not what he had hoped for, it didn’t feel the way he imagined it would. He realized that maybe he had been substituting, that his heart was not in this at all. Yes, Danny was still all those amazing things. But he wasn’t…

_He wasn’t, what, Liam? What did you want this to be? Better yet, who did you want this to be?_

It felt like the kiss lasted much longer, but in reality it was only a few seconds. Danny pulled away abruptly, “I don’t date werewolves” As much as it stung his heart to hear that Liam was relieved. “I know,” he said softly, recalling his conversation with Scott a few weeks ago. He smiled weakly at the man and turned to gather his things.

“Look Danny, I didn’t want to make this weird, I just really like your company. Guess I got confused” Liam looked down at the floor, his cheeks burning, his heart sunk low. “I do that a lot”

 Danny sat on the edge of his desk with his hands by his sides, “Liam, it’s fine. And it’s only weird if we make it weird. I don’t want you to stop coming around because we kissed. It’s out of your system now, let’s move on” He looked hopefully at Liam, “I like it when you help out”

“I like helping out” Liam smiled, “I’ll see you on Wednesday?”

Danny smiled back brightly at the boy “Great! And Liam…” Danny got up and started packing his books away, turning off the headlamp on the desk. Liam paused on his way out of the door his brows furrowing,

“Hmm?”

“Whoever that boy is, call him”

“What boy?”

“The one that puts that ridiculous smile on your face when you’re texting him”

* * *

 

Liam sat on the wooden bench outside his dorm, his phone feeling oddly heavy in his hands. He unlocked it, hovering his finger over the Instagram icon, then locked it again. He repeated this probably a hundred times before he finally decided to just do it. He opened the application, and just as he expected- the first story that popped up was Raeken_TJ’s. Liam tapped the circle, holding his breath as it loaded. The first story was of cars flying down a long road, with the caption “home” in the middle of the screen. The second slide had Theo walking in a parking lot eating a burrito, smiling with his mouth full.

His heart skipped when he tapped to watch the third story, it was a black and white photo of Liam and Theo years ago, when they were on watch outside the McCall house shortly after the fight with the hunters. They sat on the swing and Theo had tried to teach Liam to play guitar, but the beta got angry every time he missed a cord and it resulted in a heated bickering that had to be broken up by one of the pack members.

Back then he wouldn’t admit that it wasn’t anger, but rather frustration from feeling Theo’s warm hands over his, gliding between his fingers as he tried to get Liam accustomed to the strings. Liam remembered watching Corey take the photo and how hard it was to keep his breathing in check, another thing Theo had taught him. The picture was simply captioned ‘Memories’ what Liam missed before he tapped for the next slide was the tiny little red heart emoji in the bottom corner of the screen.

The last slide was a video of Theo walking on the side of the road, balancing on the narrow curb, his arms stretched out at his sides. The buttons of his check shirt were open and his jeans hung low on his hips. It looked more like a modeling campaign and the only reason Liam knew it wasn’t, was the mocking laughter of the camera man every time Theo tripped and fell off of the curb.

“Let’s get back on the road” The other voice finally said, before the video ended.  Liam wondered where he was going and who he was with. He couldn’t help but watch the video again, pausing the screen when Theo turned around to laugh at the camera. He seemed genuinely happy, so pure, so at peace, so…perfect. Liam stared at him for much too long, his heart doing that annoying tugging again. He closed the story and like clockwork Theo’s message popped up on his screen, Liam snorted opening the chat.

_“The stalking is getting old”_

_“But you like it”_

_“That may be true. How are you Liam?”_

_“I’m fine. You?”_

_“You’re fine?”_

_“Yeah, why?”_

_“You look awfully miserable for someone who is fine”_

“Wait…what?” Liam’s realized he spoke out loud, He read the message again, certain that he may have misunderstood something. ‘ _You look’…how would he know_ …The phone vibrated in his palm again.

 _“Lol”_ Liam’s head jerked up, looking around the empty campus ground, his mind was spinning with thoughts, all of it too fast to pin down. He calmed down enough to realize that if someone else was there with him, he would be able to hear their heart beats, so he focused his hearing.

He wasn’t wrong, somewhere in the darkness there was another heartbeat and he recognized the rhythmic thump almost instantly. His eyes darted from one tree to the other, around the building corners and down the quiet street. Another vibration drew his attention back to his phone. _“What are you looking for wolf boy?”_

Liam’s heart leaped from his chest and it felt like all the blood in his body flooded to his head, there was a sudden lump in his throat that couldn’t get down no matter how hard he swallowed, “Theo” the name rolled off of his tongue in a faint whisper as he watched the chimera emerge from behind a tree on the opposite side of the road, the glow of the phone illuminating his face.

He watched that ridiculous smirk dance onto Theo’s face, his long hair bouncing as he walked, and Liam couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the huge smile that broke out across his face or the fact that his legs started moving of their own accord, his arms stretched out in front of him. It would have been embarrassing had the chimera not done the same, moving swiftly toward Liam.

Their bodies crashed together, arms clasping tightly around one another, fingers curling into fabric as they inhaled their intoxicating combined scent. Liam was overwhelmed by it, by Theo’s warmth, the feel of his stubble against Liam’s cheek, the sound of his staggering heart matching Liam’s beat by beat. Liam shut his eyes tightly and a single warm tear slid out from the corner.

Neither boy moved. Theo’s head rested on Liam’s shoulder, his nose tilted into the beta’s neck, arms curled around his head. Liam’s face was buried in the nook of Theo’s shoulder, his arms around the chimera’s waist, gripping onto his jacket for dear life, if not for his own sanity.

They stayed like that for a lot longer than friends would have. A stranger would have easily mistaken the scene for a reunion between long lost lovers…and perhaps it was just that.


	5. The Jockstrap and the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an interlude of the club reference in chapter 4.  
> 4.5 if you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after I wrote this that a mechanical bull does not have stirrups. Well, they do now, Ok? ok.

“You’re spilling all the spike, stay still”

“Bro, you’re just moving too much because you’re hammered”

“Shh fun police over there will hear you” Mason tried to whisper, pointing at Corey.

Liam giggled as Mason poured more of the Wolfsbane mixture into his drink. For some reason he was entrusted with the holy liquid for the night.

Mason slapped Liam’s arm, causing him to spill his drink. “Dude, what? Liam asked, his voice a little too high thanks to his fifth round of spiked rum.

“Look at that sign above the bar... you get a prize if you stay on the bull”

“What bull?” Liam asked, squinting, looking around as if he was somehow missing a huge animal in front of him.

Mason grabbed Liam’s shoulders, turning him around. In the middle of the floor was a huge pink and white mechanical bull with golden horns. There were no singing angels or heavenly lights shining down on, it but that’s how Liam and Mason would describe it to anyone who asked about it later – that it was a calling they just could not ignore.

“No. No, no, no and no again.”

“But Cor…”

“NO!”

“Yes!!” a loud voice boomed through the club’s speakers. “This young man wants to take the floor! What do you guys say?”

The crowd yelled and cheered and Mason pushed Liam forward fading into the background as if he was the chameleon. Liam gave Mason a betrayed look.

“This is such a bad idea. Liam let’s just go” Corey begged.

“Noooo I can do this. Come on. I can totally do this”

“Liam…did you read the rest of the sign?”

Liam’s head snapped toward the bar “Bare-Back-Bull-Boys” he read the sign looking at Corey with a grin that could only mean trouble.

Liam was sure that if he hadn’t been eighty percent wasted already he would never have started taking his top off. The crowd whistled as he did, he tossed it to Corey, giving him an over confident wink as he started unbuttoning his jeans. Corey looked nervously over to Mason, “What is he doing??”

Mason pulled his phone out, opening Instagram Live and a devilish smirk spread across his face “Oh, he’s making history”. Corey wasn’t sure who was more drunk at this point, the werewolf about to do something stupid or his friend recording it instead of stopping him.

Liam hooked his thumbs into the top of his jeans, doing a little wiggle, staggering slightly, the Wolfsbane taking its toll. The twenty percent of his wolf senses that weren’t plied with booze helped him to recover quickly and he swayed sexily to the side – a move the crowd seemed to love. He looked at Corey and Mason, the corners of his mouth turned down and his eyebrows raised, obviously very impressed with his drunk self.

“Go go go!!” Mason screamed from the bar, phone in hand while he recorded, the crowd cheered in agreement.

“Raeken_TJ just joined” Mason said to himself.

 _“This is fucking gold”_ was the first comment that popped up from Theo, after that many more started rolling in.

Liam stood in front of the bull, wiggling until his jeans dropped to the floor revealing his naked ass in a bright green jock strap with white trimmings. The people went absolutely nuts, there were a few dramatic individuals that threw themselves against the wall holding their hearts.

Liam had a perfectly round bubble butt and he knew it, why else would he wear jockstraps? He stepped out of the jeans raising his hands in the air like he had just done the club an incredible service.

 _Raeken_TJ_ commented _“Holy Shit”_ and Mason snickered _,_ zooming in as Liam made his way over to the big pink bull.

Liam jumped onto the sponge mats surrounding the conspicuous machine, pulling the green garment back into place, his ass jiggling as he moved. He had never heard obscener things being hollered at him than in that moment but he would be lying if he said It wasn’t boosting his ego somewhat.

Liam slipped his foot into the stirrup and hoisted himself up, flinging his one leg over so that he was straddling the bull, adjusting his balls and earning another wild cheer from the excited crowd. He wrapped the rope around his hand and wrist and tugged at it making sure he had a good grip.

Jessica’ Simpson’s voice drawled through the speakers and “These boots are made for walking” started playing and the bull rocked forward slowly. The first couple of jolts were easy, moving in time with the slow tune. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on Liam, the muscles in his thighs flexed as he hovered above the seat, rocking back and forth with the bull. Some people were singing, some were clapping to the beat, others were just stupidly staring at Liam, literally drooling.

The beat of the song started picking up and so did the movements of the bull, going faster and jerking back and forth more ferociously. Liam moved his body with it, rocking back and forth loosely, mostly using his hips as it elicited the most cheers. Yes...yes, he had turned into a little attention whore.

He swung his other hand around in the air in a circle, true western style. Someone in the crowd threw a bedazzled white cowboy hat at him and he caught it - smooth as hell, and placed in on his head so that it hung low over his eyes.

Mason and Corey were now also staring. Mason pinched Corey’s nipple when he caught his boyfriend staring at his best friend and Corey shot him a look saying _‘oh please, you can't tell me it’s not hot’_. Mason shrugged as he kept recording, because it was true, he didn’t know who the hell his boy on the pink bull was but he had taken over his friend’s body. You wouldn’t hear any complaints from him though.

Another comment shot up on the screen from _Raeken_TJ_ , “ _What the fuck is happening??_ ” with a drooling emoji next to it, and if he happened to take a screenshot just as Liam smiled brightly from under the hat, no one would ever know. _HaydenBaby’_ s comment followed shortly after “ _Wow?!_ ”.  
_itsjakebass_ could not let this pass without a comment either, “ _Get it boi!_ ” with a string of heart eye emojies.

The speed of the bull had increased yet again, now lurching violently in every direction, had it not been for his super werewolf strength he would have been sent flying. Liam lifted himself higher off of the saddle, pressing his legs down into the golden stirrups, his thighs and abs were now doing ridiculous things and the crowd lost their minds, some were even throwing money at him. He brought the hand, that was circling above his head, down to his chest, sliding it all the way down to the band of his jockstrap, hooking his thumb in and he wormed his body in a strangely sexy way, yet again earning whistles and yells.

The music started fading and the speed of the bull slowed down and so did Liam’s movements, the audience however, was wild. They ran over to Liam who just managed to get his hands untangled from the rope when he was hoisted up and carried over the bar in the corner for his prize.

Mason and Corey laughed, looking dumbfounded at one another as Christina Aguilera started playing and Liam was pulled up onto the bar counter, dancing rather suggestively with one of drag queens who snaked a feather boa around Liam’s neck. Mason stopped the video and moved to collect Liam’s jeans from the floor.

Liam came running back to them, heaving and panting, the cowboy hat skew on his head, a golden trophy of a bent over ass, clutched under his arm. “Holy shit take me away, I’m going to puke!”

‘Aaaand he’s back” Corey drawled as he slung Liam’s arm around his shoulder lifting him up at the waist and carrying him out of the club, a giggling Mason following close by “Dude! That was so fucking awesome!”

“Fuck yeah!!” Liam slurred as Corey hauled him out the door, people cheering as they walked passed.

Liam’s picture would now forever be stuck to the wall behind the bar counter, green jockstrap, golden ass trophy, bright pink boa and an even brighter smile. Thank goodness that hat was half covering his face or he would never live this down.


	6. Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Liam's love Life!!

Liam had reluctantly left the warmth of Theo’s embrace and helped him collect his bags from the truck. Apparently he was going to stay for a while judging by all the luggage. Liam eyed the huge leather bag with wheels and a long handle, decorated with about ten tags from various airports. He arched an eyebrow up at Theo, “So you’re this guy now? A jet setter?”

 Theo smiled ducking his head down, “I travel for work”

 “And what are you doing now?” Liam asked yanking at the handle trying to extend it, failing obviously, and huffing in irritation.

 Theo rolled his eyes, leaning over to where Liam was fumbling with the bag, he placed his hand over Liam’s stilling it, gently pushing down on Liam’s thumb, releasing the lock button that allowed the handle to slide up, “Right now I’m on a break, a vacation, kind of - Scoping out a potential new home.” Theo smiled at the uptick in Liam’s heart rate

 Liam swallowed hard at the contact, suddenly hyper aware of his hand “You want to uhm, live _here_?” Liam asked as if Theo was entirely nuts, but it was hard to hide his crazy heartbeat. Theo glanced at Liam’s chest as he shut the car door, “Thought you could use some company, and maybe if you’re nice to me, I’ll stay”

 “Did Scott send you because he saw that video of me riding a bull and now he thinks I’m totally out of control and I need intervention?”

 “Are you? Do you need a holy circle sitting? I can have Malia here in 2 hours?” Theo made his best attempt at a serious dad face but, honestly the guy couldn’t be bothered as long as Liam was happy, alive and living his life.

 “Oh jeez, no, it’s not  _that_  bad” Both boys chuckled, bumping shoulders as they made their way to Liam's dorm room. 

Corey and Mason were already asleep, cuddled up tightly. He placed Theo’s bags by the door and moved over to the bed, pulling away the sheets and thanking the gods that Mason had changed all their bedding.

 “You can have the bed, I’ll take the air mattress” Liam whispered. He turned around to find Theo right behind him, closer than he was expecting. Liam gulped as he looked up at Theo. His beard had grown out a little and it looked so soft, Liam couldn’t help but reach up and touch it. He ran his fingers over it, “I like it…”. Theo followed every move Liam made, his eyes finally settling on Liam’s lips before flicking up to his eyes again. “Then I’ll keep it.” he smiled and Liam couldn’t help but stare at the tiny ‘o’ his lips made in the middle.

 Corey shuffled around behind them and they jumped like two teenagers who’d been caught in the act only to realize the boy was still asleep. Theo chuckled and moved back to help Liam with the mattress.

 Theo had insisted to take the air mattress and after bickering of about five minutes Liam had given up and flopped down on the bed after changing. He turned on his side, sticking a pillow between his knees as he always did, his one hand hanging off the side of the bed, watching as Theo dug around in his suitcase.

 The chimera pulled out a pair of blue flannel pajama bottoms with crazy looking green bunnies all over it. Liam snorted and Theo stopped in his tracks, daring Liam with his eyes to carry on, but he just raised his hands apologetically, sucking in a giggle. He was quickly distracted by Theo stripping his jeans off, taking time to fold them neatly, standing only in his boxers. Liam couldn’t move, he couldn’t stop the heat spreading all over his body. Liam was no stranger to guys in his dorm room but he had never seen one quite this beautiful.

 “It’s not a luminous green jockstrap, but it is designer.” Theo teased, noticing the boy’s eyes on him. As if Liam's cheeks couldn't get any redder. He bent down and pulled the crazy p.j pants over his feet, wiggling into them, fluffing the hem of his shirt. He ruffled a hand through his hair and dropped down on the mattress next to Liam’s bed. Liam shuffled to the edge of the bed, bunching the pillow under his chin so that he could see Theo.

 Theo smiled, turning on his side, looking up at Liam. “How’d it go with Danny?”

 Liam paused briefly remembering his earlier encounter, “Was like kissing my brother. Weird.”

 “I told you it’s a bad idea”

“You also told me to go balls to the wall and do it.”

“I would never say that”

“Half the terrible things I do is because of you”

“I taught you well then”

 Liam felt an unfamiliar feeling in his heart, like something had quieted down, something he wasn’t even aware was making a noise. Kind of how it feels when you walk from a busy street into a library. It was peaceful and warm. And although he had always been happy, and his life had been full of excitement and fun,  _this_  felt complete in a way he had never experienced before. Theo being there, felt complete.

 They stayed awake for hours talking about all the misadventures Theo had found himself in over the years while helping Argent and Isaac. Liam came to learn that Theo was actually a pretty good shot with a bow and arrow and he was now what Argent called his right-hand man. Theo even told him about the time him and Isaac had to pretend they were marines and were stationed on a navy vessel to save a couple of werewolves, and how he almost ended up engaged to one of them.

 “….so Isaac tried lowering them down the side of the ship so that we could escape and run away together. He was so in love with that little red-head, it was nuts” Theo finished, only to find Liam staring him with the hugest smile he has ever seen on the boy, he faltered for a few seconds before he broke out in a smile too. Right then he decided that he needed Liam close to him, he needed to breathe him in, so he tangled their fingers together and yanked him off of the bed. Liam fell down on top of him with a yelp and Theo flipped them over on their sides, nudging their foreheads together, the tips of their noses touching.

 “I’ve missed you, Theo” Liam said quietly, placing a hand over Theo’s heart.

 “Me too.”  Theo said as he curled his hand around Liam’s, tucking it safely to his chest.

 Whatever was going on between them had never been explicitly discussed, all they knew was that it was much more than friendship, and that’s why the touch didn’t feel strange – it felt like that was exactly the way it was suppose to be. Liam just wished they could find the courage to say it.

* * *

 

  _It was a month after the fight with the Anuk-Ite. Everyone had left for college and Mason and Corey had gone away with Mason’s parents for the weekend. Theo and Liam had run the show pretty smoothly up until Argent approached Theo with a ridiculous proposal, in Liam’s opinion anyway. Who wants to hunt down rogue wolves and bring them to safety? Burning Nemetons down in their wake, while capturing hunters and bringing them to justice, all while being fed, clothed, paid and flown across the globe…sounded pretty lame to Liam. So maybe he was overreacting, but Theo was the only constant he had left in his life and he was so tired of people leaving he literally could not stand another one…this one specifically, leaving him._

_He had grown unusually attached to Theo, and the same could be said for the chimera. Ever since they were taken to Deaton’s clinic the night they were shot they had been inseparable. Deaton had warned them a few times to keep still while he attempted to remove the bullets, but the two of them could just not stop laughing. It was probably the aftermath of the fight, the shock, but they were hysterical. They held hands as they lay next to each other on the silver tables. They laughed so hard they cried and then they laughed even more at the tears that streamed down the other one’s face. Scott came by later to find them asleep on the couch in the reception area. Theo’s arms were locked tightly around Liam, the way a kid would hold his favorite teddy bear when he’s small and scared of the dark, cradling the wolf's head to his chest._

_Liam’s heart was heavy as he sat in the bed of Theo’s truck, he was honestly so close to tears he didn’t want to speak, fearing he may cry if he did. There were things he needed to say to Theo, things he didn’t how to say, things he didn’t have the balls to say. Every single quote about ‘the one that got away’ played around in his mind, but for some reason he knew that Theo wouldn’t stay, that he couldn’t. He needed and deserved a shot at a good life, to be good and do good, and Liam would never deny him that. Didn’t stop him from trying though._

_“Can you stop sulking?” Theo asked loading his bags into the truck._

_“Can you just stay?”_

_“I’ll come visit Liam” he tried not to look at Liam’s face, knowing he was just one slip of a tear away from changing his mind. Every part of his being was screaming at him to stay, to plant his lips onto this infuriating little ball of anger's, and never let go. But how selfish would that be?_

_“Promise me one thing?” Theo said softly, moving to stand in front of Liam, he cupped his face, squashing his cheeks until he resembled a kind of sulky fish. They both snorted, “Promise me that you will be happy. Move, get out of this goddamn place. Live the hell out of your life wolfboy- balls to the wall?"_

_Liam rolled his eyes and nodded, his lips still squished together, “Balls to the wall.” He replied as hot tear trickled in the corner of his eye. Theo kissed his forehead for a few seconds too long, and whispered into his hair, “One day”_

_Theo left shortly after that to meet Argent at the Airport, leaving Liam with only his scent still clinging to his shirt. That shirt was still neatly folded in a shoebox in Liam’s closet, never washed or touched by anyone else but Liam when he needed a hit of the chimera._

* * *

 

 “Theo?....Theo!!” Corey jumped onto the air mattress crowding over Theo and Liam with all of his weight, “Where did you come from?! Oh my god, we missed you! Did you see the video of Liam making that bull his bitch? Wait, let me-”

 Theo was still sleepy but couldn't help but laugh “I saw it Cor…all of it” Liam would have blushed had he not still been half asleep, “I am an amazing naked rider” he grumbled from under the covers.

 Corey and Theo snorted and Theo suggested they get some coffee to kick start Liam’s brain before he said anything more embarrassing. Corey brewed them a fresh pot of coffee and Liam sat up as soon as he smelt it. “You’re like a damn caffeine zombie... here” Theo held the warm mug out to him and Liam took it with his eyes thick with sleep, his hands closing around Theo’s without meaning to. They both stilled at the touch as if it was the first time it had happened, and that’s truly what it felt like.

 “Mase. Look who’s here” Corey said urging his boyfriend awake. Mason scrambled up from the bed rubbing his eyes “If it’s the police again I swear… Theo!?” he exclaimed a bright smile appearing on his face. “Do I even want to know why the police woke you up the last time?” Mason replied with a quick shake of his head and joined the rest of the boys on the floor with a cup of coffee. They talked for a while, telling Theo about college and the nonsense they got up to on weekends, the crazy hippy guy they got their Wolfsbane mixture from, the hordes of guys that fall over their feet for Liam, and the time one of those guys was Jake Bass. Theo watched as Liam’s eyes sparkled with the memories, the smiles that spilled onto his face. Theo was absolutely thrilled to hear all of this, like his mission was accomplished, his baby wolf was happy.

* * *

 

The boys had decided to go out that night. Corey picked a ‘romantic-ish’ place upon Liam’s request, the chimera looked a little surprised, but also not really, anyone with a pair of eyes could see the chemistry between Theo and Liam. It was almost addictive to watch, just the way their bodies instinctively shielded the other. Theo would unknowingly mirror everything Liam did, if he smiled Theo would smile too, the beta’s laughter automatically earing a chuckle from Theo whether it was funny or not. Liam did the same, following wherever Theo went, never letting him too far out of his sight. No one could miss it, not when Theo was staring at Liam taking shots by the bar like he was something heaven sent and not when Liam kept glancing back to the corner where Theo sat.

 Theo inhaled, threw his shot back and pushed up from his chair and made his way over to the bar. Where Liam was talking to two girls, Theo guessed that Liam knew them because they were not completely falling over themselves in front of him. He stopped behind Liam, nuzzling his face into Liam’s neck, “Hi”

 Liam gasped as the goosebumps tingled down his spine, his fingers curling into the bar counter, “Hey” Theo snaked himself around the wolf’s body until he was nicely wedged between Liam and the two girls, his arms dragging along Liam’s waist. There was some scoffing and tongue clicking behind them but all Liam could hear was the thundering of Theo’s heartbeat, “Can we go?” the chimera asked, loud enough only for Liam to hear. Liam nodded with wide eyes, his heart in his throat. Something about Theo’s expression made him terribly nervous and he could smell the anxiety dripping from him.

 They stepped out into the street and started walking back to the dorm, in disheartening silence. “You okay?” Liam finally asked breaking the tension, Theo smiled softly still looking down at the sidewalk, “I don’t know”

 “What do you mean?

 Theo opened his mouth to speak but his mind froze just like it had done a thousand times before - like every time he was on the phone with Liam, listening to his excited little voice and dumb jokes that only he would laugh at, his brain would switch off for a second and his stomach would fill with those crazy electric kind of butterflies that shock you from the inside and leave you unable to do anything for a few seconds.

 He remembers the first time it happened, when he was in the preserve with Stiles and Liam, god, Liam was so young, so angry and oh so beautiful. He remembered how his entire plan almost went out of the window just for those blue eyes. It took all Theo’s control to look away from the kid and put his badass mask back on – but on the inside he was already melting. He was never going to kill Liam, he wasn’t even going to take the alpha power from him if he had succeeded in killing Scott, he didn’t really know what the hell he was going to do with him. And then, when he was resurrected and  _that_ was the first  face he saw? Maybe there was a god after all.

 “Theo?” Liam’s voice was small and worried, like he knew what Theo was thinking.

 Theo looked at Liam then and licked nervously over his lips, shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing. This was getting serious, he couldn’t hide behind a phone screen anymore, he couldn’t deny what had gnawed at his heart for the last couple of years any longer. It was going to have to be now, with the man of his dreams standing in front of him, waiting for him to say something. He had made Liam wait for years, knowing how the wolf felt about him, and he was never ready for it, but now, with Liam standing in front of him looking like…like  _everything_. He was definitly ready now.

  _‘Liam I love you’_ was what he wanted to say, what he planned on saying but instead he was shut up with the sweetest pair of lips he had ever felt on his own. Jesus, there was no real way to explain what it felt like. He just kept praying, to a god he didn’t believe in, that his heart didn’t stop or worse, burst right out of his chest.

 Liam’s hands were cupped around Theo’s chin, holding it so gently, as if it was the most delicate piece of crystal. Liam pulled away slowly, neither of them dared to open their eyes, their racing minds competing with their thundering heartbeats.

 “Please don’t punch me” Liam whispered quickly with his eyes still closed. Theo leaned in connecting their lips once more, this time with a bit more fervor, leaning into Liam, but he couldn’t pull away and neither could the wolf. Liam slid his hands around to back of Theo’s neck, pulling him closer, giving him full access to his mouth. And Theo wouldn’t be asked twice, his tongue stroked over Liam’s warm lips before finding its way into his mouth. Their hands were trembling and their legs felt like they could barely stand anymore. It felt every bit as good as they both had imagined it would.

 “Liam…goddammit, I love you” Theo breathed as he pulled back, opening his eyes, holding Liam’s chin between his thumb and index finger, waiting for Liam to open his eyes before he continued, his breath hitched just a bit as he looked down at Liam, with his red lips and his blue eyes flicking over his face adoringly, “I’ve always loved you, and it may sound nuts,  _totally nuts_ , for me to say this to you, I mean I’ve only seen you twice since I left Beacon Hills, but Liam, I’ve thought about you every single second of every day since then. This stolen heart wants what it wants, wolfboy- and it wants you…with every ugly piece of it. Be mine Liam…. please” he exhaled, whispering the last few words in a long shaky breath, looking beggingly at the boy. As if he even needed to beg.

 “I was yours long before I even knew it Theo” Liam said, tilting his head to the side as he swept a strand of hair from Theo’s face, tucking it behind his ear. His lips tipped into a skew little smile as leaned up to kiss the now grinning chimera in front of him.

* * *

 

In the early hours of the next morning they were still awake after what felt like an emotional roller-coaster of a lifetime. Liam did not know sex could be that intense. He didn’t think you could even call it that, sex just seemed so…ordinary, and that was anything but ordinary.

 They were a beautiful mess, sweating and out of breath but smiling like love-sick fools. But there was one thing nagging at Liam, something he needed to know before he could finally fall into absolute love.

  “Why did you leave me? Why did you let me go all this time without you when we both obviously wanted to be together? Why didn’t you say anything until now?” Liam asked, a little angry about where they could have been had it not been for so much time that passed between them, all the heartache it could have spared Liam.

 Theo sighed pulling Liam into him, kissing the top of his head.

“I wanted you to  _choose_  me. I didn’t want to be the only thing you ever knew. You were only sixteen, Liam. I needed you to live your life, to be happy, to do stupid shit with your dumbass friends, to love until your heart hurts.” -because Theo of all people knew what it was like to have your youth taken away from you. “And if one day you maybe found your way back to me, then I would rest easy knowing you are totally and completely mine.”

“That’s seems like one hell of a risk to take Theo, what if I married Jake?”

“You wouldn’t have. That was puppy love”

“Yeah? So what do you call this?”

Theo smiled, “Endgame”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after


	7. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut.  
> For Amanda, Alicia, Adri and Tiff who helped me with ideas for this chapter! More specifically the screen saver and the jockstrap on the ceiling fan! :D thank you!!!!  
> Love you guys

They stumbled into the dorm room, quite literally. Did they even lock the door or tell Mason and Corey to sleep at Corey’s dorm? In that moment all that mattered was getting as close as they could. They lost their clothes faster than they could blink, and Theo’s hands were all over Liam’s body, “I see you still play sports huh?” he said between kisses feeling over Liam’s ripped abs. Liam nodded breathlessly against his cheek as Theo’s mouth worked down to his neck, “Do you wear these jockstraps just to be a tease, hhm?” Theo pulled at the band of Liam’s strap, releasing it to snap back and sting his skin, the low growl escaping his chest quickly drowned by the ridiculous amount of lust pouring off of them. Theo’s hands slid under the band of the jockstrap, cupping Liam’s ass in his palm, softly running his fingers down between his cheeks, squeezing hard.

 

Liam was flipped over onto the desk before he knew it, Theo working his way down Liam’s back, spreading his legs and pushing his cheeks apart. He kissed the underside of his ass, biting gently, leaving goosebumps all the way down the back of Liam’s thighs, his fingers flirting with material of the jockstrap that so perfectly framed Liam’s ass. Liam moaned, accidentally knocking down the lamp trying to grab onto the edge of the desk as soon as Theo’s tongue hit his hole, he may even have screamed. Jesus it felt out of this world, how could someone’s tongue feel like this? “Theo…I can’t…” his mind was a horny mess. Theo pulled away but Liam quickly reached back “No…you idiot” shoving his face back between his cheeks, “…. _oh my god_ …don’t stop, don’t ever stop Theo” he said breathlessly as Theo swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin, softly pushing inside.

 

At some point they had swapped positions and carelessly discarded of any remaining items of clothing. Theo was now sprawled out on the desk with Liam praising every bit of his body with his tongue. Theo could just not stop moving, pulling at the sweaty strands of hair, rolling his hips into each flick of Liam’s tongue. He was gasping and breathless and flustered beyond repair, this boy was going to be the end of him. “Liam, I need you. Like now. I need you in me” Liam sucked softly at the base of his cock sliding his fingers lazily in and out of Theo’s slick hole, the vibrations shooting through Theo when Liam answered “I can do that” in a low sexy voice. He crawled up Theo’s body, his cock gliding along the chimera’s ass, and up over his abs as he leaned up to kiss him.

 

See Liam had a clear and concise plan for how this was going to go down, what his first time fucking Theo would be like. He was going to wow the chimera and drive him crazy with all the sexy things he had learned from Jake, he was going to screw him so hard he wouldn’t remember his name. Same went for Theo, he pictured the guy would leave him a screaming, banging-on-the-headboard mess. Crazy hot sex on every surface in that small room. He was so ready for it.

He was not ready. At all. Neither of them were. The moment Liam pushed his tip into Theo, they were both completely overcome with emotion. Liam gasped, stilling his body, looking with wide eyes down at Theo to see if he had felt it too. He did. It wasn’t the first uncomfortable stretch of muscle, no, this was something else. Like they had been submerged in an ocean of need, every single nerve suddenly springing to life, every muscle tensing and every inch of skin now ignited. Liam sunk down on Theo’s chest, his head resting on the chimera’s shoulder as he whimpered softly, Theo’s nails digging into his back. Too intense, too sensitive, the need for release screaming at them but the intensity of it all burned with every move. Liam pushed a little more, “What the fuck…Theo….” his voice broke as real, honest to god tears bubbled from his eyes. He pushed up carefully, his cock still moving slowly into Theo. He huffed when he saw the chimera’s wet eyes and ran his finger over one of the tears sliding down the side of his face “I guess this is what love feels like huh…” he smiled fondly down at Theo’s beautiful face. “Liam, you have no idea” Theo replied biting down on his lip as another tear rolled down.

“Fuck, I love you. I really do” Liam breathed, his lips brushing the corner of Theo’s mouth.

“I love you too my wolfboy” Theo replied, his voice raspy and low, chasing Liam’s lips as he leaned back. Liam locked eyes with him.

“You ready?” Liam asked and Theo nodded pulling Liam down for a kiss. The wolf pushed further into Theo letting it all wash over them, taking control.

 

The sweat made their bodies slide together easily, so slow one would have to look twice to see that they were actually moving. Liam was lost in how tight Theo felt around him, the way the chimera smelled, his parted lips breathing against Liam’s, he moved carefully- for his own sake and Theo’s. Their minds were too clouded to even kiss, their mouths just hovered against one another brushing lightly with each thrust. Theo gripped Liam’s ass tight, pulling him deeper into him, both gasping and wincing at the incredible feeling.

It was so fucking intense, none of the crazy shit Liam had done before came close to this. Every single move they made, made it feel like they were going to combust and spill out onto each other at any moment. Liam moved so incredibly slow, and as much as he wanted to just  _move,_ he was terrified of hurting Theo. They whined softly, whispering muffled curses, their eyes clenched shut from the friction of their skin, and how deliciously it burned, how it tingled right down to their toes every time Liam slid in and out of Theo.

As careful as Liam was being, he was kind of enjoying this agonizingly slow rhythm…purely because he got high hearing Theo whine and moan like that underneath him – probably the sexiest sound he had ever heard. It wasn’t long at all before both of their bodies started trembling, a warning that they were on the brink of orgasm. They were happy, relieved almost, to give into it, and holy shit the world had never heard such delectable sounds as the ones that came from those two boys that night.

* * *

 

Thankfully, after the initial shock of their first time making love had worn off, they were  ~~stupid~~  brave enough to try again, and were relieved to find that the second time, although still sensitive - was much easier and lasted longer. The third time even more so, and well, by the fourth time they were thoroughly fucked out.

 Theo's hands went straight through the drywall as he pushed Liam against it, thrusting up into him. Liam clung to him for dear life, his muscular legs curled around the chimera’s waist, his arms snaked around his shoulders. They shared a quick snort looking at the hole before the pleasure rolled over them again and Theo adjusted his stance against the wall, hammering back in to Liam. “Oh Jesus yes…harder, Theo...fuck!” Liam screamed. Yes, this was more like what Liam had imagined.

Theo smirked and granted him his wish, going even faster. Liam’s hair bounced up and down, flopping over his eyes as Theo’s hips snapped into him, “Holy shit Liam, you feel so… fucking great” Theo bit hard into his shoulder, groaning, his fingers digging into Liam’s ass cheeks “I’m…gonna…. cum …oh fuck” Liam's words were breathy little huffs. Theo pushed him back against the wall curling a large hand around the beta’s throat as Liam came with brute force. Theo’s hips kept snapping, fucking every drop of cum out of Liam, watching as another white stripe squirted out every time he thrust up.

Theo pushed off the wall carrying Liam back to the bed, easing them both onto the mattress, lifting Liam’s leg up over his shoulder, and he started rolling into him like he was fucking to the beat of a Barry White song, it didn’t take much until Theo was whining and panting as he emptied himself into Liam.

They were tired to the bone after that, utterly exhausted but calm and satisfied for the first time in forever, listening to each other’s heartbeats and steady breathing. Liam was tracing small patterns all over Theo’s chest and Theo’s fingers were ruffling through Liam’s hair.

Theo’s phone vibrated next to them, he picked it up like it was a brick, unlocking the screen to view the message when Liam grabbed the phone, “Is this my bull riding picture on your home screen!?”

“Depends, is that your jockstrap swinging from the ceiling fan?” They both looked up at the striped garment slowly swooshing round and round as the fan blades circled the air.

They cackled but made no attempt to take it down, instead Theo opened Instagram and snapped a quick picture to his story with the caption  _“Great Night”_ before they drifted off to sleep while arguing about who loves who more.


End file.
